Harry Potter-Lee's Red Alert Fight
by LifeJumper123
Summary: The time traveling device that James/Harry uses malfunctions and lands him in the Red Alert 3 Universe, where he will have to join the Allies to fight the Soviets in a type of war that he has never fought before and have to put his skills to the test. (Related to the first chapters of my other story titled Harry Potter-Lee) Follow the Allied Campaign and is a bit AU. Harry/Harem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Command and Conquer Red Alert 3**

 **Hey, Everyone. It is me, Lifejumper. I thought you should know that I am still working Harry Potter-Lee. However, I wanted to do another story to pressure me in continue writing; meaning that it will force me to upload a chapter for each of these stories in a better pace than what I am usually. As I want to continue improving my writing through these stories. Plus working on another story will help me in giving content to you guys, especially whenever I have a writer's block on the other story. Also, I really wanted to write this story as I am a big Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 fan; so I could not contain myself much longer.**

 **In this story, the port key that was supposed to take James or Harry to his original time malfunctioned and lands him in the Universe of Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. After discovering him and learning about his history during the Confederate War of Independence, the Allies hire James in the hopes of stopping the Soviet Forces from conquering the world. However, the will fight this war in ways he never fought before.**

 **This story will contain James in a harem with Special Agent Tanya, Commander Lisette Hanley,** **Soviet** **Intelligence Officer Dasha Fedorovich, Soviet Sniper Natasha Volkova, Imperial Commando** **Yuriko Omega,** **and Lieutenant Eva McKenna. The story is related to the earlier chapters of my other story titled Harry Potter-Lee.**

* * *

" _Qualification is not always the primary quality in looking for leaders; the efficiency and determination, to get the job done successfully, is what makes a person suitable as a leader_." -LifeJumper123's personal view towards life.

* * *

Richmond, Virginia, C.S.A.

April 23,1867

Everything had happened so fast. Harry James Lee or James Lee soaked in everything that his father said, of how he had been pronounced dead to the whole Confederacy. The Confederacy that he helped defend in its War for Independence against the Union. He was actually nineteen years, instead of the in the mid-twenties that everyone in the South believed him to be. He had raised quickly through the ranks to become the Napoleon of the Confederacy, a title that he hated. The people loved James as they see him as a hero that brought the South to victory against the Union; for his victories in the western theater of the war helped in convincing the Europeans in joining the Confederate cause. Without the aid from the Europeans, the Confederacy would without a doubt fall to the might of the Union forces, as the Union Naval Blockade had caused economic and military for the South at the start of the war. James fought for this nation and his home state of Virginia through a rate that was fast. After the war had ended, he went to politics in the House of Representatives and worked to bring about the impending end of the institution of slavery. Although, he kept his actually age a secret as he was still too young to even run for a political office much less a military position. That did not stop him, as after his victory at Versailles, he was given the position of General-in-Chief of the Confederate Army.

With that position, he was able to thoroughly and carefully run the Army without having to deal with the bureaucratic red tape that prevents Generals from making the important decisions necessary to win a war. His last major victory which won the war was at Falmouth, Kentucky, where he ultimately destroyed the 2nd Army of Ohio under the command of General Winfield Hancock. After the victory, his father, General Robert E. Lee, managed to defeat the Union Army of the Potomac at the Battle of Gettysburg and march to Washington, D.C.; which later resulted in President Abraham Lincoln in calling for a cease-fire and armistice to begin negotiations to fully end the war. It took some time, but James was able to get a fair treaty that allowed the Union to recover and the Confederacy to prosper. He even began to look for ways for both the Union and Confederacy to become strong friends in the future.

When 1867 came, it was time for a new president to be in the office by 1868, so his father decided to run and ensure that the Confederacy becomes the firm nation that it should. James worked to bring in the necessary votes for his father's election campaign as President. However, during a play in Ford's Theater, he was shot in the chest by John Wilkes Booth, and that was when the house of cards fell upon. His father told James that he is a wizard and was sent from the future to be trained for his eventual destiny to fight against a dark lord that wants him dead. It shocked James in discovering that he was not from this time period and that he is related to his family in this time by blood. When his father told him that he had to go back and defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. James really did not want to leave his family, but he knew that he swore an oath to defend Virginia no matter what and with the existence of Voldemort, Virginia is endangered, and he must fulfill his promise even if it means leaving his family in the past.

James agreed with his father that it was now time for him to go back to his original time period. His father handed him a suitcase that contains more items than a non-magical suitcase would hold. It contained his Navy Revolver, some pictures of his family, his war uniform, and other things that his parents felt that he would need. It really hurt James for him to know that he has to leave his family, but he has a duty to Virginia; even if it is far in the future. James walked over to each member and said his goodbyes as well as hugged them, as he knew that he would never see them again until he reached heaven.

It was then he grab the suitcase, and his father handed him the jewel, that would take him back to his original time period. Then all he had to do was say the words that would bring him back to his real time and fulfill his duty to Virginia as well as the Confederacy.

He said goodbye to his family one last time and spoke the needed words to send him into the future.

"There is no place like home."

Suddenly, everything was spinning. It went faster, faster, and faster. James felt himself getting dizzy and thought that he might throw up anytime soon. Then everything became red, James slowly closed his eyes and prayed for it to end. His ears were hurting as a ringing sound, which got louder and louder. However, things began to become different if he had his eyes opened. As the red light started flashing white. The next thing James knew was that he felt like he was falling and realized that he was as in a horizontal position; realizing that gravity was taking effect, James prayed for a soft landing to wherever he would land at. He realized that his prayer was not answered as he saw a hard wooden floor coming closer to his face and between that was a wooden chair. By the time, James could come up with something he had already hit the chair to point that it crumbled into pieces and then he hit the floor so hard that when his head hit it, he slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

Allied Headquarters in London, England, United Kingdom

August 20, 1987

In the office of the Field Marshall of the Allied Forces, he had one definitely thought in his mind. A thought that he knew must be done in this on-going war against the Soviet Union, who were making large breakthroughs in Europe and were already preparing to invade the last Allied European nation, not under Soviet occupation.

" _We need a new commander!_ "

All of the other useful Allied commanders were already in Europe trying to hold their position and continue the fight. A fight that many civilians were seeing as a lost cause. He listened to the news, from the television in his office, of how a poll showed that 64 percent of people in England were in the thought that the war is lost. It was then he understood how critical it is the Allies win the coming fight against the Soviet coming across the English Channel. For if the United Kingdom falls, then possibly the world will fall to the Soviet war machine. There was only commander available for the defense of Great Britain, Giles Price. A smart young man that served in the British Royal Air Force and one of the most elite commanders in the Allies personal. However, the men under his command are outnumbered and ill-equipped to deal with incoming Soviets. This alone is the reason why he knew that the Allies desired a new Commander. Someone with experience in warfare, who knows how to properly run an army with what is available, and can fight a battle with so much over-confidence; as all the other Commanders, besides Price and all the Elites, were either incomponent or were not capable of being pushing back the Soviets with the current resources available.

The Sixty-Five Year old Field Marshall turned his gray eyes to the large stack of files on his desk that had contained the profiles of potential candidates for the position of Commander. A good portion came with the Confederate and the United States, who came fresh out of school as well as volunteered to fight in the Allies, as neither nation in America had joined the war and were in the state of neutrality. As they wanted to not be in any part of the war in Europe, seeing it as a European Conflict, not a world conflict. Although, Presidents Ackerman of the United States and President Thompson of the Confederate States were unofficially on the side of Allies; as they managed to convince the Isolationist Congressmen to pass a Cash-and-Carry Policy. This policy allowed the Allies to buy the needed materials and goods to carry on with the war; however, the Allies had to transport the goods themselves at their own risk. When the Soviets learned of this, they sent Submarines into the Atlantic to sink the transports carrying the need products from the America nations. They were quite successful in sinking tons of shipping to the point that, even with a convoy system to protect the transports, Soviet Submarines were essentially blockading Great Britain in Europe. Particularly with the Wolfpack task forces that the Soviets used to deal massive damage to the Convoys.

The lack of supply was one of the reasons why the Allied Forces in England were ill-equipped to defend against the well-armed Soviets and why he needed someone that without a doubt can beat the Soviets all the way to Siberia. If the Soviets are not stopped, then the Free-world will fall under the oppression of the Soviet Union. However, the only good news so far was that the United States Congress was now voting on whether or not to declare war on the Soviet Union. This vote was done by the massive support Ackerman had as President. However, the decision for declaration would matter on the fate of England in the up-coming battle.

The Field Marshall sighed as he looked at a picture of his grandchildren during their fifth birthday party, which was about two years ago and one year before the Soviets began their aggressive invasion into Europe. Everything was so happy before the war, he remembered when the children were always so cheerfully. Now, with the war, it changed. As their parents were missing in action when the Soviets began their invasion in Poland. His son and daughter-in-law were helping refuge's in Warsaw get onboard trains bound for Germany and France in the hopes of escaping the advancing Red Army. Jeffery and Carol never went on the Train as the they filled the Trains to full capacity and were captured just an hour after the Trains left the stations. When the news came to him, he went into shock as he feared for their life's. After telling his wife, they went to get the children and watch until they could rescue their parents. However, it did not look like that would be anytime soon with the Soviets occupying France and he could not send the children to America for safety as the Soviet Submarines put the Allies in a Death Grip.

It was then he knew that whoever he chooses to defend Great Britain will determine the fate of how his grandchildren and the rest of the world will live. He turned back to the mountain of files; files that will ascertain the future of Great Britain.

Silently, he looked up to the sky and prayed.

" _Please, God. I am beg of you. I need help, please. I need you to help me find someone that will not only save Great Britain but also the Free-world from the Soviets. Please send me someone, if it has to land right in front of my face in this office._ "

Then suddenly, as if his prayer was heard. A body fell from his ceiling, like as if there was a portal there, and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud crashing, after falling on the wooden chair in front of his desk and view. The Field Marshall jumped up in shock from his desk as he held his chest tightly as he thought that he was going to have a heart attack from what he just witnessed. After a few minutes of trying to calm down, he went over to the body and see if he could find out more about the person that literally just fell into his office. He could see that the body was male and had black hair. The man looked to be young, maybe in his mid-twenties, and dressed in exquisite clothing; the type that only the wealthy could afford these days as it was made with very fine cotton from the Confederate States. He slowly and carefully turned the body over as he wanted to see the face of the man that just fell into his office. As he turned the body over, he saw the features of the unconscious man. If the Field Marshall had any doubt about the age of the young man, then he now had a confirmation as the face showed the boy to be in his twenties. His eyes were closed so the Marshall could not find out the color of the man's eyes. On the forehead of the young man, there was a lightning bolt scar that was slightly faded.

He heard his office door as he saw a woman with blond hair quickly walk in with a concerned look on her face. She wore a navy blue uniform with the Allies insignia on the front of the coat.

"Field Marshall, Sir, is everything alright? I thought I had heard a noise...Oh, my..." the woman said with a shocked and surprised expression as she saw the unconscious young man on the floor.

"Eva, get this man to the medical bay and find out who he is. Also, get Madam Bones here to see how he got here because he came from the ceiling." The Flied Marshall ordered.

Eva nodded as she ran to get someone that had could carry the man to the Medical Bay and make a call to the Ministry of Magic or more precisely Minister Amelia Bones.

* * *

The next day

In the Medical Bay of the Allied Headquarters

The Field Marshall watched as the medic examined the boy, who had fallen into his office the other day. They had found that he once been shot in the chest by something similar to a shotgun. Also, the boy had a concussion on the head and bits of wood in his arm from the chair that he had landed earlier. However, they said that he should be able to recover and that they can remove the wooden bits from the boy's arm. Although, that was not what the Marshall was concerned about. He was more concern on the identity of this boy like his name and nationality as well as how did the land in his own office. It concerned him because he was not sure if the kid was a Soviet spy that screwed up in teleportation or apparition as a wizard. The Soviets put good use to their wizards, especially in using them in Muggle battles; which was unofficially against international law. However, when has law stopped the Soviets from doing anything.

He wondered if his prayer was actually heard by someone. However, he was not going to rely on that anytime soon; if he did then he would more than likely lose his had Eva find out the identity of the teenager, who was no doubt a wizard. He had already learned of the existence of Magic after witness his grandchildren leviate their vegatables at the other side of the kitchen table when they did not want to eat it. He almost had a heart attack when the vegatables began to spin around and fly to the trash can. Then that was when Amelia Bones came to him and explain the existence of magic as well as how his grandchildren would being going to Hogwarts or another magical school that he or the children's parents chose; like the London Institue of Magic. Then what came to an even great shock to his career was that some of the Allied personal in his office were witches and wizards, including his favorite Inteligence Officer Eva Mckenna.

He did not know why, but there was something familiar about this boy. He was not aware why, but he had that feeling like he knew him from somewhere or something. However, he could not ring any bells. Maybe, once Eva finds out the identity of the boy, he could then figure out why the boy is so familiar to his mind. He even had Eva look through the man's suitcase, which was next to the kid when he landed.

"Sir?"

He turned to the familiar voice and saw that it was Eva. Hopefully, she might have good news.

"Ah, Eva. Any good news?" he asked.

She frowned as she said, "Sir, I have looked, and he just does not exist. There is no record of him in the muggle database, and I made a call to the magical Department of Records as well as Improper Use of Magic after calling Minister Bones, and they all said the same thing. They could not identify the magic given off by the boy. However, Minister Bones stated that she is on her way with a representative from the Department of Mysteries. Also, I looked inside the suitcase, and there was an old revolver, a Confederate uniform that is the style of one made in the 1860's, some clothing that is of the same time period, as well as photos. Although, the strange thing about these pictures is that they are made through a process that has not been used since the nineteen century. These photos are not ones that are in the public domain. Also, sir, I went back to your office to see if there was anything else that belong to him and me what I found was this jewel."

She pulled out a jar containing a white jewel that was larger than an average sized jewel. The Field Marshall examined the jewel and he did not see anything that said it was dangerous. However, he would let Minister Bones find out for him. For all he knows, it could be a magical jewel that can suck his soul. Eva had told that there were items in the magical world that might look harmless and safe, but can actually be deadly.

The Flied Marshall nodded as a soldier came up to him and informed that Minister Bones has arrived with another person. The Flied Marshall informed the soldier to bring them here in the Medical Bay. When they arrived, the Marshall shook hands with Minister Bones.

"Field Marshall Robert Bingham, this is Adam Freetown. He works at the Department of Mysteries. I brought him here because the Department made some discoveries that they thought you should hear." Minister Amelia Bones introduced.

"And what did you discover?" Bingham asked the man, who wore a gray robe and bottlecap glasses.

"Well, Field Marshall, about the time you had your unexpected visitor. The department had an alert, we did not know what was going on until we went to the Hall of Prophecies. Apparently, one of the prophecies in the Hall has been activated." Adam explained.

"And how is this prophecy important for me to know if you do not mind me asking?" Robert Bingham asked with curiosity.

"Well, because it deals with Premier Cherdenko of the Soviet Union and more than likely this man in the bed if my calculations are correct."

Robert went wide eye as the shock was overwhelming for him. A Prophecy that deals with the Soviet Premier and this boy is something that the Allies needs to take advantage of, depending on what the prophecy contains. However, it must be ensured that Cherdenko does not find out that there is a prophecy about him and someone unknown. He would rather not think about what would happen if the Soviet Premier discovers its contents.

"Do we know what the prophecy contains?" The Allied Flied Marshall asked.

Adam shook his head as he said, "No, sir. We can't investigate out what it contains. The reason why is that only the people that the prophecy is about can touch and read; if anyone else were to try and touch it, they would be basically brain dead."

"How will we know if this man is the one in the prophecy?"

"Well, we know that the initials of the other person are H.J.L. So, all we have to do is find out the lads name and then we will know for sure if he is the one."

"Also, Adam, I found this next to where he landed. Do you think that it has anything to do with how he got here?" Eva asked, presenting Adam the jar containing the jewel.

Adam inspected it with his eyes at first until he pulled out his wand and spoke an incantation in a language that was not even Latin. After a few seconds, nothing happened until the jewel began flashing an array of different colors until stopped at the color of orange and then returned to being a white jewel.

"I can confirm that this is what brought this young man here. In fact, this jewel brought him here from the past. The jewel is a Time Jewel, and they can make any person to either the past or the future. They are a little bit different than a time turner because with this jewel anyone can go to any time in the past or future. However, these jewels do have a tendency to malfunction and send someone to a destination that they did not intend to go to; which is the reason why the jewel is white and stopped at orange when I analyzed it. So, we can say that this man did not intentionally come here to this time or dimension."

"Do you think that the jewel will still work if he wants to try and get to the time he wants to?" Robert asked.

"I am afraid not. Once, the Jewel is white it is pretty much dead and cannot be used anymore. Heck, we do not even know if he is from the same dimension. And if he is from another Dimension, then I am afraid to say that he is stuck in this dimension."

"Sir, I think he is waking up," Eva informed Field Marshall Bingham, as she watched through the glass window to see that the man's eyes were blinking.

"Good, maybe we can get some information about him," Bingham said.

"How should we approach him, sir?"

"Why don't you walk up to him and find out what he will tell you? He might be more willing to tells more about him with a friendly face."

Eva nodded as she walked up to the man, who was slowly waking up from his fall.

James did not know what was going as he slowly opened his eyes. Meanwhile, his head really hurt. It felt like as if someone had hit him in the head very hard with a shovel and threw a chair at him. All he remembered after using the jewel was that he had fallen onto someone's chair and floor. He was not sure if the jewel actually worked or if falling was supposed to happen. Magic was not his thing. Heck, he never thought magic existed until his father told and when the jewel transported him to wherever the hell he is right now; believing to be nothing but fairy tales and fake like tricks. However, after experiencing this trip, now he is a believer. Although, he wonder if he could have used magic during the War of Independence or was there anything that prevents it to be used in conflicts like the war. Thinking about the war had sad for a bit, as he remembered that he had left his family back in the past and will never see them again until he goes to Heaven or if he goes to heaven; as he still felt that what he did in Falmouth was an act against God and that he should be punished in the pits of hell for his actions.

He considered what he did at Falmouth as a crime was because essentially what he did was blow up two creators right under the Union 2nd Army of Ohio, at least 1,000 Union Soldiers were killed by the explosions. It was a dirty move, as the Union was not prepared for such a move. As it was very easy to then rout the whole Union Army after that. Victory are times won by doing crimes.

He stopped thinking about the war as he looked around to see where he was. He noticed that the room was white and that he was a soft bed near some strange devices. He could not figure out where in the name of god he was. Everything looked different than what the past had. He wondered when and where he is because this was definitely not Richmond nor 1867. For all, he could now, he was in a different country about 400 years in the future. The next thing he noticed was that in front of him were two doors with a glass window that had a red cross. He did not know they meant or who it represented. Then the doors opened revealing a beautiful blond woman in her late-twenties or early thirties. She had adorable blue eyes and the face of an angel. The clothing she wore were all blue. On the front of her vest was an insignia that a silver eagle, while her shoulders had three chevrons; this told James that she is in the Military and a sergeant. Based on everything he can see her, she looked like an angel that can from heaven.

"Good to see you and alright. I hope you are feeling comfortable, right now." The woman said in a very sweet voice.

"Yes, I am, thank you. But may I ask you a few of questions?" James asked.

"Sure." The woman replied, hoping that if she answered his questions, then he could do the same for her questions.

"Who are you? Where am I and what day, as well as the year, is it?" James asked.

"I am Lieutenant Eva McKenna and an Intelligence Communications officer of the Allies. You are at the Headquarters of the Allied Forces in London, U.K. and to be more exact the Medical Bay of the Headquarters. You really hit your head very hard when you fell. Also, the date today is August 21, 1987." She answered.

James went into shock. He knew that he went into the future, but he was expecting maybe at fifty years but not over a hundred.

"Over a hundred years into the future" James murmured in shock.

Eva heard him and knew that confirm the theory of the man being from the past. It told her that he came from the nineteenth century. The man looked completely harmless and cute to her. Although, she felt sorry for the poor soul; he must have left his family behind and will never see them again. He was like a little-lost puppy. More than likely, he did not have a home; especially with the fact that he is from the future. She then remembered that she has a job to do and ask the man questions to see if he fits the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries.

"I know you're in shock right now, but I am afraid that I will have to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" She asked.

James gave a small as he went into tears.

"What is your name and when did you originate from?"

James knew that it is no use to lie to the woman as she knew that he was from the past.

"My name is Harry James Lee, Former General-in-Chief of the Confederate Army and Congressional Representative. I originally came from April 1867, after Booth assassinated me and supposedly died. I served in the Confederate War of Independence, and my first engagement was at the Battle of First Manassas."

"Why did you come to the future?"

"Well, I did not want to go at first. But the truth is that I was not born into the Lee family. I am James Lee, but I was not born in the past. I was born around this time period and from a wizarding family. After my assassination by Booth, my father decided that I must return to the future and fight against a Dark Lord named Voldemort as it is my destiny. Also, I apologize for landing in and breaking the chair, If I had the money right now; I would gladly buy one to replace it. "

"It is alright. Now, how are you still alive from the assassination?"

"Well, the surgery done on me was successful to the point that they said I would live. However, my father gave me a concoction to put me in a death like sleep, which would have everyone believe that I am dead. Then my dad woke me up by using another mixture or potion and then had a friend replace my body by transfiguring a rock or something."

"I see."

Eva did not know how to comprehend everything she was hearing. Here right in front of her was Confederate General Harry James Lee in the flesh. This was something that might interest the Field Marshall. Lee might just be the person needed to beat back the Soviets out of Europe. She knew that there was a reason why he looked so familiar to her. Normally, she would such claims like this but seeing that the situation of how Lee came here was through magic. Then it would have to make sense. It had to because she remembered reading an article years ago that when people were moving Lee's tomb to safety as a large Hurricane was heading to Richmond in 1950; when they lifted it, it felt lighter than usual like as if there was no remains or skeleton in the tomb. However, when they opened the coffin; there was no body nor skeleton to be found, only a small rock was inside; like as if there was never a body in there and the dust there showed that it had not been touched before 1950. It gave conspiracy theorists a run for finding out whether Lee actually died, but it was only done by Muggle investigators. Eva was surprised at what he was saying of Voldemort as he has been dead for five years after the Department had destroyed the horcrux's that the dark wizard made. Heck, she was one of those people that had destroyed them; which was why the Department of Mysteries had tried to hire her as an Unspeakable.

" I will be right back, Mr. Lee. I have to report to my superior if that is alright."

James really did not care at this point for he was still in shock.

Slowly, Eva went out the door to inform the Field Marshall of the information she had just learned.

* * *

"Are you sure that is what he told you, Eva?" Field Marshall Bing asked the Lieutenant.

Eva nodded as she said, "Sir, you know I can detect a lie very well. Plus it fits with the evidence we have and the fact that Lee's Body is missing from his tomb."

Robert sighed, as he knew that it was a lot to take. A Confederate General from 1867 coming to the future was not something he would expect in this job. How would President Thompson react to this news? He would probably think he was crazy. James Lee was something that every Command and General knew about. At the Academy, they used his memoirs in their curriculum. Everyone officer knew at least some things of the famous "Kid General" of the Confederacy. Maybe, this is what the Allies needs to finally beat back the Soviets. The only problem was that the Kid General has knowledge of the old style of warfare and needs to be updated on the current way of war. However, by the end of it, the Soviet's would be a big surprise. But he wanted to be sure that this is really James Lee and the only way for him to find out was have him touch this prophecy, but after the young man fully recovers from his fall as the doctors have not cleared him yet. As it could contain very valuable information for the Allies; especially with the fate of the free world in the balance.

"Mr. Freetown, do you think that we can have Mr. Lee collect the prophecy in order to find out what is contained in it?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review. If you do not understand the concept of this story in how James/Harry is from the past, please look at my other story titled Harry-Potter Lee. Now, if you do not understand the concept of the Red Alert universe. Fear not, I will explain more and more about it as the story continues with my other story. Now, for those of you curious, I do not know if I will change the rating of this story to add some lemons; because I have never done a lemon before. If I do, I might hire someone to write the lemons. Also, I implemented parts of the timeline from Harry Poter-Lee to combine James's Timeline and the Red Alert 3 Timeline.**


End file.
